


Complete

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [18]
Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan wakes up to Stana watching him. She has something on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Asked: could you please write another stanathan fic?

When he wakes up, she's watching him, laying on her side, head propped up with one hand. His greeting stalls in his chest at the look on her face, little more than a rumble that never reaches his lips. She's studying him, watching him, yet he cannot help but feel that her attention is focused inward. He can practically see the tumultuous thoughts cluttering her brain. It's too early for such introspection, but he can't bring himself to disturb her. So he watches.

Her gaze travels over him, and he imagines he can feel it, tracing his shoulders, down his chest, over his groin and along his legs, before inverting and moving back up.

She blinks when their eyes meet, a slow sweep of long lashes. Normally her lips curl upward into a smile as she leans in to greet him with a kiss. This morning she simply continues to watch him.

And he watches her in return.

Her lips part, her warm breath moistening their edge on an exhale. Then she breaks the silence. "I love you."

His world stops, fades away. All he can see is her clear hazel eyes, all he can hear is the blood rushing in his ears, pounding in the rhythm of his suddenly racing heart.

He never expected those words to leave her lips. Wanted them to, yes. Craved them, much in the way a man dying of thirst craves water. He needed the words. But he never thought he would hear them.

He remembers her reaction when he spoke those very words. How she stilled, how her eyes widened. How she denied his feelings. No, she'd said, you don't love me. It's just because we're sleeping together. Because we spend so much time together. Costars who share a bed think they love each other, but they don't, she's insisted. He'd felt his heart break at her words, but let her believe them. Let her belittle what they meant to each other, for the sake of her own peace of mind.

"Nathan."

The world comes sharply into focus, and he blinks. She's still watching him, unmoved. Only the slightest furrow between her brows indicates her unrest.

"Thank God," he says, his voice little more than an exhale. It felt as if a weight lifted from his chest and he can breathe again. She loves him. She loves him. She loves him and... "I love you."

And then she smiles, finally, brightening more than his day -- brightening his very existence with her joy.

"I love you, Stana," he whispers again, hoarsely, as he draws her close, his hands molding her body to curve against him. He breathes her in, her scent filling his nose as her love fills his soul.

And he is complete.


End file.
